Against the door
by Ariaqueen
Summary: Robin and Regina having sex against the door. Smut and some sweetness in the end


**Hey ! This is my first fic ever... and english its not my mother tongue. I don't really have much experience so please excuse my mistakes because I don't have beta either. I just wanted desperately to write a fic with outlaw queen having sex and I did it. Im not good neither I know how to write well . Im just doing it for fun.**

**So if someone get tired because of my mistakes please don't go hard on me. I never had someone to teach me English ... I learn from books and fics. **

**''Enchated forest , missing year.''**

Regina was trapped between him and the wall . She didn't wanted this. She really didn't . But then he was here, this irritating thief- who he didn't give her ever the space she asked- , he was here and he had her pressed against the wall of her room and he was quick at tearing her clothers apart not giving a damn about her protests.

He knew if she really didn't want him she would have use magic to threw him away with one click of her wrist so until now he seemed lucky. Because they Queen just trying to hide her moans and whimpers she was trying to hide that she was really enjoying this but unfortunately for her Robin knew her enough to know that apart from her fake protests she wanted him as much he did.

That was the reason they were pressed against the wall and Robin now was pulling her panties off and threwing them away . His mouth leaning lower and lower with every sinle wet hot kiss until he stopped at her breasts only for a second to admire them to stare at them . He was holding her hands with his above her head and Regina said something like _what are you waiting for_ because this damn thief made her aroused and wet and now he had just stop.

Robin smirked and answered nothing , he was more interest to hear the sounds that would leaving her mouth if he suck these erect nipples , so that he did. He quickly took in his mouth one nipple and started to make circles above it with his tongue teasing her more and Regina let out a frustrating moan because these stupid thief continued to play with her more than he souldn't.

''Eager your majesty aren't we?'' he said smirking and looked at her.

''Just do what you have to do thief'' Regina ordered sharply . She tried to hide the lust in her voice. The need he had create inside her which telling her to beg him . But Regina Mills never begged anyone and she would never do .

Robin took her nipple again into his mouth and started to sucking it again harder this time drawing a moan from her and Regina arched her back murmuring a_ yes_ . He had a gifted mouth.

After he gave a full atenttion to her breasts his hands wondered lower to the inside of her thighs and when he found her _this _ wet for him he groaned before added '' So wet Regina , You are so wet for me''.

Regina's body whimpered when he touched her clit and started to make circles over it and he was staring at her face while his fingers found her entrance. She wanted to moan his name but NO she would not do it. She wouldn't give him that .

''Tell me Regina'' he whispered against her mouth ''tell me what you want and I will give it to you'' he said while his tongue tracing her bottom lip. His fingers still teasing her entrance but they weren't going inside her. He wanted to hear her.

Regina just took his mouth and kissed him hard. She was bitting his lips and he moaned and bitting her back . While they were kissing she pushed her hips to his fingers but he just took them away and he caressed her legs.

''Do not try my patience'' she groweld angrily .

''Just say it Regina. '' Robin asnwered back and his fingers found their way back to her entrance.

_Damn him. _

Losing her patience Regina told him ''I want you to fuck me with these nimble fingers of yours outlaw'' with husky voice and his jaw dropped when he heard her.

When he recovered he pushed two fingers and started to pumping them in and out of her, hard and deep and Regina saw stars because she really hadn't have sex in quite some time. And this stupid thief was handsome -as much as she wasn't going to admit it to him - she had to admit to herself and expect of his gifted mouth he had and gifted fingers.

''Like that?'' he asked added more force to his movements when he saw her threwing her head back. ''You liked it fast Regina?

She hissed a breathless yes and Robin added a third finger and increased his space.

Her face made him almost come in that second. She was breathtaking sexy.

''What you need Regina? Tell me''

Regina pushed his hands out of her and with one swift move of her hand he was naked infron of her.

''Fuck me into oblivion outlaw, make me scream''she ordered and locked her legs around his waist. His cock touching her cunt and they both moaned athe the feeling.

''With pleasure ''Robin smirked and with one move pushed himself in her into the hilt.

Their gazes locked together and their mouths half open. Regina felt a big wave of pleasure in her belly and she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of him inside her while he was giving her time to adjust his size.

_Big boy _ she tought and smirked looking at him.

Robin pull himself out just to thrust back in between seconds just to hear her moan for him again. And that she did. She threw her head back and let out a long moan when she felt him back home again.

He started to pumping in and out of her afterwards and she cried out and tagged her nails to his shoulders moaning a _ faster Robin_ and he obeyed instanly pouding himself in and out of her faster and Regina whimbered and moaned and small cries leaving her mouth when he felt him harder and even faster.

''Is this what you like Regina?'' he asked breathless giving her one more hard thrust who made her hold his shoulders tighter for her fear that she might fall on the floor from the force of his movements and Robin smirked and locked his hands around her waist pushing her harder to the wall leaving no space between their bodies , they were chest to chest .

''I've got you'' he assured her ._''You won't fall if Im holding you. _I promise.

And the look in his eyes was telling her that the thing he had just said wasn't going only for that moment they were sharing.

But she has no attention to let him in . At least on yet. So she just roll her hips again and made him groan and he started again his hard and fast thrusts bulding the pleasure inside her.

She cried out and goraned and moaned and he felt her clenced around him and he knew she was close he flet it and that made him go faster and harder before shouted ''there you are Regina'' without stopping his hard thrusts which pounding her clit every time. ''Come for me . Let it all go for me.

And his words in her ear his encouragements made the orgasm hit her hard. ''I want nothing more than to see you come apart around me'' he continued and his hands reached between their bodies and rubbed quick circles to her clit.

''Oh God'' She sceamed and let her senses take over her. She came harder that she had ever come , from her mouth esacping small screams and cries.

When he knew she had took all the pleasure and before she managed to recover from her orgasm when she still was clenched around him , Robin grabbed her hips and started to pounding into her harder and faster groaning louder than ever and it was too much . She felt too much pleasure and she couldn't haldle it . Her core was still sore and he was pouding to it again and again and Regina couldn't feel her legs now.

''Robin stop'' she managed to say between her cries but he didn't stop ,he just added more speed to his thursts and Regina felt like she could passed out from the- much more than she could handle intense feeling- and she was shouted him to stop because it was too much but Robin just sushed her with his mouth and his hand went again and started to rub circles to her clit and he whispered ''Your body knows Regina... You can handle the pleasure'' .

And she told him to stop again because this was mindblowing , the feeling that her head would explode took over her but he didn't stop and she came again hearing Robin saying _there you are again , _and_ you are a marvel _ and _ like that come like this again_ while his thurst and his hand still were working her and she was't sure if she indeed did something she had ever done again. She squirted all over his belly and Robin looked down between them shocked and Regina couldn't do nothing more but feeling ashamed and she just wanted to disappear and she would have done it if she wasn't so exhausted .

Robin gave her three more thursts and explode inside her with a gruttal groan letting his head fall to her chest. Their breaths were heavy Regina had her eyes closed and he was the one who was supporting both of them.

Robin took a deep breath locking his arms around her waist and carried them to her bed.

They had to do this on the bed.

He slipped out of her and smiled and Regina hide her face in her hands feeling more ashamed than ever.

''Hey'' Robin said softly pulling her hands away so he can watche her face. ''Don't hide from your majesty'' he teased.

Truth to be told he had never such an experience with a woman but it was the sexier thing he had ever seen.

Regina lower her gaze away from him and he hooked a finger to her chin to force her to look at him.

''You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen Regina'' he told her softly.

''But...I ..just..'' her voice was trembling and she couldn't even say the word.

Robin had a big proud smirk on his face and he pulled her close to him though he was quite shocked she didn't protest.

''I made you '' he added smirkinng. ''And Im proud of it because it was so sexy''

''Really?''

''Yeah...'' Robin breathed and kissed her softly.

''I told you to stop'' Regina said kind off sharply when she remembered shouting at him .

''I know but...You were so sexy and I knew this would give you the greatest pleasure ,'' Robin said feeling a little guilty he had pushed her so far''Im sorry.\

''You are lucky am tired '' Regina murmured feeling her body giving her up after their acitvities.

Robin smiled at her -the most sweet and kind smile she had ever seen - and he made her feel dizzy and she tried not to smiled back but she failed and she ended up looking at him and smilling like some teenage girl who she had just had her first time.

''You are beautiful'' Robin whsipered caressing her cheeks with his fingers.

Regina closed her eyes feeling relieved and pulled her head in his chest. She had just stop thinking anything that moment.

''So may I sleep here?'' Robin said playfully.

''Don't you think that it will happen again thief'' she tried but he just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head murmuring ''fine''.

But why he was so sure that this would happen again?


End file.
